User blog:Dragonsblood23/Drake and Josh VS Game Grumps
Here is my battle for Joe's Space Time Reality Tourney Cast Me as Drake '''and ''Josh ''(Rapping Together in regular text) GIR as '''Arin '''and ''Danny ''aka The Game Grumps The Battle EPIC RAP BATTLES OF JOE DRAKE AND JOSH VS THE GAME GRUMPS BEGIN Drake and Josh: '''Its Drake ''and Josh! Great Ready to believe, for a rap battle thats crazier then Crazy Steve. ''Hey its Josh, and its time that these two get slammed, '' i'll make their channel dissappear with a Joshakazam!'' Drake Parker Here and I rock the electric guitar, To play flow with the beat while these two won't go far Call yourselves good gamers? ''I ain't calling them Truthers,'' Cause when Drake and Josh come in, your flow will get looser, Let us ask you, why would people watch dry humor for 10 minutes Yeah! So why don't you two end this battle like Jontron and just quit it! Game Grumps: Hey Danny, Yes, Arin? Who the FUCK are these embarassments? Just two teens from nickcom, half skilled like their missing parent! Hey, I'm grump! I'm not so grump! 'Let's play these idiots from television!' We dig up dirt like shovel knight! You guys are primitive like Activision! Facing us is risky bizznu! We pack the smack, just call us big Zam! Beating half assed Blues Bros makes me happy! You guys are pussies! Better call Sam! We're dropping lyrical Starbombs! A major ass beating is in your forecast. Facing horrors these outcasts can't believe!' In this battle, we'll outlast!' Your show is written by a Wiener! So go and stroke each other's wangs! Meanwhile, me and Miranda got it on, called it Carly and iSexbang! Drake and Josh: Oh Danny, I saw your Ninja Sex Party, but the named lied and made me snoozy And Arin, by the way last night I figured out why your wife's name is really now Woozy Wow! You got more action then Arin did in his life! MAN HUG ME BROTHA! cause when it comes to real entertaining duos there can be no other! Over 40 parts of shitty commentary gaming, that makes us both cry. Shouldn't you know kids nowadays are busy watching Pewdiepie. We've been to Hollywood and back! ''Built a Nostalgic Route!'' Cause while remain remembered we'll ask Barry to edit you out! Game Grumps: Bigger rhymes than your shrimp Bring up Barry? You two are screwed! Cause all it takes is one call for our crew to Steam Roll you dudes! ' ''And even Ross could beat you! 'Getting your gooses, call you Suzy! ' '''Our ten minutes are dry? What about your hour long movie? '' ''Mow you down with my Steam Train And now the tables are turned! ''' '''Beat you with expert Mega Man skills! Leave you like your tree house FUCKING BURNED! '' '''So now we've won this Game Grumps verses!' Like Jon, I've made them disappear! '' '''These two Menaces better run in fear. Cause these two fuckers need' to GET OUTTA HERE!!!! WHO WON? YOU DECIDE EPIC RAP BATTLES OF JOE'S TOURNEY Who won? Drake and Josh Game Grumps Category:Blog posts